vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambina
Summary "Monkey King" Bambina is a Kintamandrill, one of the Eight Kings of the Gourmet World, who rules Area 7 with a chaotic and carefree attitude. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | High 4-C Name: Bambina, epithet "Monkey King" or "Problem Child of the Eight Kings" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kintamandrill, Member of the Eight Kings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Monkey Martial Arts (Enbu), Regeneration (At least Mid via scaling to weaker Monkeys who can regenerate their heads), Immortality (Type 3), Breath Attack (Can shoot Energy Blasts made of Appetite Energy from his mouth), Biological and Weather Manipulation (Can create habitats where all creatures can live), Resistance to Poison, Sound and Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Star level (Should not be weaker than unsealed Jirou. His strength is said to be greater than that of Heracles, though whether this is referring to his Contained form or True form is unclear. Punched Neo/Acacia with enough force to send him flying) | Large Star level (His power is greater than his contained form. Capable of obliterating parts of his own tail. Injured Neo/Acacia, sending him flying) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Casually played three "games" with Toriko and two of Coco's poison clones of Zebra and Sunny in the span of 0.1 seconds after roaring), likely FTL (Casually evaded half a dozen of Coco's mold spears at point blank range, which can travel at almost light speed) | Massively FTL (Blitzed Acacia before he could defend himself, blitzed fully aware NEO) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Consecutively throws 100G mountains at Mach 1 around the planet with no loss of speed in the projectile) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (As Bambina is seen being at the top of the Enbu order, he is able to completely wreck planetoid sized continents and is also physically stronger than restricted Jirou) | Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Survived a full power assault from the Four Heavenly Kings with little to no damage. Also survived and can somewhat counter a direct attack from NEO, but was injured in the process) | Large Star level (Is stronger than his contained form. Tanked a strike from Toriko, Sunny, Zebra and Coco, all with their power quadrupled) Stamina: Incredibly high; natural habitat is a mountain which creates a force between 10 and 100G with an Atmosphere of 0% Oxygen, making natural breathing impossible Range: Tens of kilometers (Cut through a mountain with its tail alone) | Multi-Planetary (Created a destructive shockwave that destroyed orbiting meteors and satellites and went through multiple planetary diameters) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: As one of the Eight Kings, Bambina is an incredibly powerful and skilled combatant, casually defeating the Four Heavenly Kings in a split second while playing "games" with them and managing to take a serious Acacia by surprise. He is intelligent enough to create an entire style of combat for his fellow Monkeys that allow them to go toe-to-toe with experienced Bishoukuya on the level of the Four Heavenly Kings in addition to creating an entire complex hierarchy. However, despite being aware of events around the globe at all times, he is often too preoccupied with enjoying himself to care, rarely taking any fight seriously Weaknesses: Bambina is sometimes too busy fooling around to focus on its objectives Feats: Consistently throws 1.5 km tall Skipping Stone Mountains around the Toriko planet at Mach 1 Sleeps in thermosphere after jumping stratosphere (50km above the ground) in 1 second Cracked Area 7 (which has area of 840 million sq. km, larger than Earth's surface area) in a flashback Lives on the 100G mountain which has no oxygen and magnetic field that paralyzes people Punched and destroyed the peak of 100G Mountain Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: The following are not necessarily "attacks", but given the sheer power and strength of Bambina, they can be referred to as 'attacks' due to their unintended effects on his targets. *'Acchi Muite Hoi:' A game where Bambina and his opponent play rock-paper-scissors, then the winner points in the direction where they think the opponent is going to look. The blast from Bambina's pointing causes the opponent's head to spin around several dozen times before it tears off. *'Hiza Kakkun:' A game where Bambina kicks his knees into the back of the opponent's knees to knock them off balance. The blast from Bambina's knees causes the opponent's lower legs to be ripped from their body. *'Arm Wrestling:' A game where Bambina grasps an opponent's arm and attempts to overpower their grip. The strength of Bambina causes his opponent's arm to be ripped off their body. *'Sneeze: '''Bambina sneezes. The force is strong enough to devastate the surrounding landscape *'Anger/Killing Intent:' After hiding for an entire day in a game of Hide and Seek and realizing no one was seeking, Bambina let out an aura of anger for less than a second. This aura was powerful enough to make the lives of three characters flash before their eyes and paralyze them in terror. *'Bell of the Pair:' Bambina's testicles release a sound that fully recovers a person's stamina and provides nutrients for an entire continent. *'True Form:' After a Choreographed attack from the Four Heavenly Kings, Bambina's outer skin was blown from his body, revealing his true form. Immediately after this form was revealed, the entire planet felt a form of apprehension that influenced them to eat their favorite foods in preparation to face coming events without regret. This form gives the addition of a pair of sails between the wrists and ankles, similar to a flying squirrel. *'Force Suppression:' By placing a hand on the spot where Toriko dealt an Infinite Kugi Punch, the force of the punch dissipated to nothing in only a few seconds. *'Tail Swing Shockwave:' The Monkey King casually swings his tail at relativistic speeds, sending a shockwave of pressure out powerful and fast enough to reach orbit, bifurcating several satellites and floating meteors orbiting the planet. Later on, he added a layer of hardened skin to the end of his tail to swat away an enraged Blue Nitro. *'"Monkey Dance":' A very complicated dance set to a style similar to Martial Arts Kata with at least 1000 moves involved. Not all the steps are known due to missing instructions, but the whole dance is performed in only 10 seconds at a speed of 10 steps per 0.1 seconds. The feat is so straining that all Four Heavenly Kings had to unite all 240 Trillion cells in their bodies using ENBU to keep up. Bambina grew happier the further the dance went and was enraged when the missing final step wasn't performed. When the final 'Kiss' step was performed (by accident when Toriko bit Bambina's lip), the end result gave the participants a chance to interact with people who have passed on to the afterlife for a few minutes. *'Flexibility:' The Monkey King is very flexible, able to bend his neck backwards past 90 degrees and bend his arms backwards to grasp foes behind him. *'Allergenic Resistance:' Able to partially resist the Pollen of the natural 'Sandoriko flower, possibly using ENBU. While the Four Heavenly Kings were streaming liquids from their bodies at a very high rate due to the allergic reaction, effectively immobilizing them, Bambina's liquid loss was limited to a relatively small stream of tears, nasal mucus and drool whilst still maintaining mobility. *'''Appetite Energy: Fires a blast of Appetite Energy from his mouth powerful enough to both blast a Blue Nitro out of view and destroy the end of his hardened tail. The shockwave can be seen from miles away. *'Kintounko:' Creates a camping monster out of it's fecal matter (highly suggested but unconfirmed, may possibly be made from gaseous emissions given the source and amount produced) which can travel at incredibly high speeds despite the bad smell. The process seemingly reverts Bambina back into his contained from. Key: Contained Form | True Form Others Notable Victories: Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Vegeta's Profile (This was True Form Bambina and Android Saga Vegeta. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Primates Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Eight Kings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Mammals Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Biology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 4